Astral Premonition
Astral Premonition is an advanced form and a combination of premonition and Astral Projection. It is the ability to project one's consciousness into a future or past event, either as a physical astral form or through the body of one's future-self, allowing the user to experience a premonition first-hand and is the closest a Charmed One has gotten to naturally being able to time travel. The only known user of this power is Phoebe Halliwell. It is an advanced form of her precognitive abilities, which allows her to astral project into the future time-frame she is seeing. Limitations *If injured in the premonition, the wound will appear on Phoebe's body in the present. *Although she can now receive regular premonitions on command, Phoebe has never summoned an Astral Premonition. History The first time Phoebe used this power, she astral projected into her future body and possessed it for several seconds. During her visit, she was able to interact with other people and vice versa, allowing her to gather detailed information about the future. However, before she could make contact with her sisters Orin shot her with his eye beams, causing her to immediately jump out of the future and back into her present body, taking the injuries she received with her. Before she collapsed she saw that she suffered from the same wound as her future self.The Eyes Have It Phoebe can also have Astral Premonitions while she's sleeping. In fact, the second Astral Premonition she had was while she was dreaming. The Sandman triggered this particular Astral Premonition by touching her hand, causing her sub-conscious/astral-self to exit her dream and enter the future for several seconds. During her very short visit, she saw the Sandman being killed. When she woke up, he assured her it wasn't a dream and The Elders later confirmed it was in fact a Premonition.Sand Francisco Dreamin' Phoebe's Astral Premonitions advanced like her regular premonitions allowing her to project herself into the past. This was seen in Used Karma when she astral projected herself into a vision of Mata Hari being killed by a firing squad and then being flung backwards after being "shot".Used_Karma The fourth time she used this power she astral projected into the future in a separate corporeal body for over a minute. It was her longest visit to the future under her own power. During her visit, she had a conversation with the future version of herself. Her future self-assured her that she will eventually have the daughter she foresaw in one of her classic Premonitions.Hulkus_Pocus Notes and Trivia *Phoebe Halliwell is the only character with this ability. She has used it four times. *Phoebe describes the effects of this power as being in two places at once. *Phoebe was stunned at how much her ability had advanced. *It's unknown if Phoebe has the same limitations with her astral self that her sister Prue had. *Phoebe's last premonition in the TV series was an Astral Premontion. *Unlike her regular premonitions her astral premonitions were never seen in black and white. References Category:Powers Category:Mental magic Category:Divination